Distantes
by kurou
Summary: Quanto tempo o destino suportaria, sem pôr um junto ao outro?Sesshoumaru e Kagome


**Autora:** Kurou

**Shipper: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Nome:** Distantes

**Status:** OneShot.

**N/A:** Aaah, nada como um desejo escondido no mais profundo de minah alma... Ainda odeio a Kagome, óbvio. E também não entendo por que colocá-la junto ao Sesshoumaru, que tanto gosto. Enfim, a história me parecia interessante e eu a fiz. E até gostei do resultado. A poesia inclusa, se chamae _'Distantes'_ também. Sempre gostei dela, e infelizmente, nunca soube o nome do autor. Espero que gostem. Críticas, elogios e cheques são sempre bem vindos. **Review 8)?**

**Distantes**

_Da mesma maneira obscura que te encontrei,_

_mesmo havendo horizontes nos separando,_

_é confuso admitir , que quase me apaixonei._

_Mesmo sabendo de tudo isto, te sinto presente,_

_nossos ares não são o mesmos,_

_porém , não me encontro desolado_

_porque explicações nunca haverão,_

_por se estar apaixonado_

_Distantes..._

_...estão nossos corpos_

Lá estavam eles mais uma vez. Perto demais para que ele pudesse observa-los, e longe demais para que eles pudessem vê-lo. A distância perfeita, que todos os seus instintos já estavam aguçados o suficiente para manter a cada encontro. Todos premeditados, obviamente. Ele não era do tipo de pessoa que era surpreendido pelo acaso.

InuYasha comia vorazmente alguma coisa. Não o interessava. O youkai raposa estava dormindo, a exterminadora e o monge simplesmente não estavam. Seus olhos voaram por toda a clareira, lentamente, sem um interesse aparente. Aparente pode ser que não.

Mas o interesse apareceu.

'**Essa comida era da Sango!'** E o interesse entrou em cena com sua voz aguda e rosto bravo.

Ajeitou-se no galho, compenetrado. O que ela dizia não tinha muita importância, mas só de vê-la já não era uma viagem perdida. Principalmente porque deixara Jacken e Rin dormindo, e ele sabia que Jacken seguiria seu cheiro se fosse necessário, o que acarretaria numa situação desagradável.

O que já havia concluído sobre ela, afinal: Sim, ela era interessante. Seus trejeitos e sotaque eram diferentes, e talvez por isso fascinantes...

_Fascinantes?_

Ok, palavra errada.

Ela saía, emburrada, mais uma vez. Deixando para trás a cova funda em que suas palavras enterrara InuYasha.

Por que ela o interessava afinal? Ela não tinha graça alguma, no mais amplo sentido da palavra. Era fraca, como todas as mulheres humanas eram. Tinha um rosto comum, sem um traço marcante para atraí-lo. Também não parecia ser lá muito esperta, diga-se de passagem. Aparentava ser o tipo de pessoa que não agia com muita premeditação. Então... O que havia nela de especial?

Ele a viu caminhar para longe, e olhar para trás com um olhar penoso. Matada a charada. Era isso que ele cobiçava. O que InuYasha fazia com todo aquele amor que recebia? Ele chegou a imaginar o que faria, se aqueles olhos fossem voltados para si. Humpf, pensamento tolo. Digno de um humano. Um humano bobo e _apaixonado_.

Palavra errada novamente?

Talvez.

Não era novidade para ele a capacidade intensa dos humanos de amar. O carinho que davam de graça, a confiança inexplicável que distribuíam sem pedir nada em troca. Izayoi era igual. Sorria com carinho para ele, o enteado, como se fosse seu próprio filho, enquanto ele não hesitava em agredi-la verbalmente. Nem quando o pai morreu. Nem quando ele a achou desmaiada perto do palácio. Nem mesmo quando ela acordou numa cabana qualquer que ele se deu ao trabalho de encontrar para ela e seu filhote. Ele não havia contribuído muito para a criação de InuYasha. Já era praticamente um homem, e servir de pai postiço para aquele mestiço não era de seu feitio. Izayoi o viu, enquanto ele fugia de noite, esperando não ser detido. Ela nada disse, apenas sorriu e o abraçou. Comparou a bondade dele com a de seu pai, e acenou para ele enquanto ele partia.

A sensação foi sentida novamente, e mais uma vez, foi estranha.

Ele podia ser igual ao pai.

Mas ele não a amava.

Amava?

Seguiu com os olhos a jovem, que aos poucos desaparecia por trás da colina. Olhou para o irmão e viu que ele não a seguia. Por que ele não entendia isso? Ele a seguiria se fosse o irmão? – A idéia de _ser_ o irmão lhe causou um dissabor. Era uma situação ridícula. O que ele faria afinal? Correria até ela, se desculparia e declararia seu amor? E o que eles fariam após? Se beijariam ardorosamente?

Sentiu-se encurralado por si mesmo.

Ele invejava o irmão afinal.

O irmão tinha um pretexto e uma garantia para dizer que a amava.

E ele não.

O cheiro dela começava a ficar mais fraco. Aquele cheiro curioso, que misturava algo que o lembrava de flores, e algo doce. Não o suficiente para ser enjoativo, mas... Doce. Rin também tinha o cheiro doce. O cheiro de Rin era como leite, aquele aroma forte e inebriante que os bebês humanos possuem. Quase entorpecente. Outro torpor estava se afastando. Olhou para os próprios pés.

'**O que você aprontou dessa vez?'**Perguntou, sonolento, a voz aguda do filhote de raposa.

'**Cale a boca, idiota! Foi ela quem começou!'**

'**Você não entende que ela só quer fazer tudo certo e você sempre bagunça tudo?'**

'**Eu não entendo nada a respeito dela.'**

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha. **Ele** entendia. Ele via o amor que ela emanava dos olhos, e o carinho que ela emitia pela pele. Por que **ele **não era o dono desse carinho?

Quase riu.

Ele não podia nem ser considerado rival do irmão na disputa pelo coração da moça.

O cheiro estava cada vez mais distante. Permanecer sentado naquele galho já era incômodo o bastante.

'**Você não vai atrás dela?'**

'**Eu não'**E virou de costas.

'Mas eu vou' 

Não fora algo muito calculado, ele simplesmente saíra andando. InuYasha nunca descobriria que ele estivera lá, observando-os como um felino – Outro dissabor. Seguiu em passos lentos o rastro deixado pela moça. Não que estivesse pulando de emoção, como um guerreiro explodindo de paixão ao correr em direção à sua amada princesa. Na verdade, se sentia extremamente ridículo por isso. Era o tipo de coisa que o levava a um patamar em que poderia ser comparado a um humano. Tolo e vulnerável a emoções. Ao repetir o pensamento, simplesmente esvaziou a cabeça para não pensar besteira.

Ao encontrar seu alvo, estacou. Kagome estava sentada numa rocha, com um semblante entediado enquanto brincava com seus dedos pela água clara do rio. A outra mão, em que apoiava seu rosto, já deixara uma marca vermelha em suas maçãs. Os olhos amendoados se perdiam por entre as marolas, caçando um ponto indefinido. Ao entrar na aura doce emitida pela púbere, se sentiu confortável. Poderia olha-la por horas. A mera intromissão dela em seus pensamentos já o fazia sentir-se mais relaxado.

As duas orbes cor de mogno se moveram. Dançaram pela grama macia. Apertaram-se, para olhar com mais exatidão. Arregalaram-se. Voltaram-se para ele.

"A distância perfeita, que todos os seus instintos já estavam aguçados o suficiente para manter a cada encontro" falhara.

'_Realmente?'_

Sentiu-se impotente perante si mesmo. Não, não haviam falhado. Não adiantava ele tentar fingir que era guiado apenas por lapsos de emoção humana, porque não era. Ele queria ficar perto dela, e sabia disso. Não era um sentimento controlado. Não adiantava querer permanecer indiferente perante a presença dela, porque era impossível. Ele a amava **mesmo**, e o orgulho que ostentava em seu rosto não era o bastante para esconder esse incômodo. Ele sabia que se pudesse, a observaria a vida toda. Sabia que queria tocar sua pele, seus lábios, e todas as idiotices de praxe.

'**Sesshoumaru?' **Perguntou, com os olhos arregalados e o peito estufado. Qualquer movimento ela gritaria mais alto do que já gritara em toda sua vida.

O que havia nela que o envolvia tanto? O que aquela menina assustada tinha de especial para faze-lo pensar nela todos os dias?

_Como compensação, pude obter teu nome_

_mas mesmo assim , isto não teria grande valia para nós,_

_porque como tua única referência,_

_restou-me apenas tua voz..._

_Em minha mente ela se faz, contundente,_

_despertando minha imaginação,_

_imagino tua face , teu jeito_

_acreditando que um dia possamos,_

_nos encontrar num beijo_

_Distantes..._

_estão nossos lábios..._

Kagome engoliu um seco. Ficou de pé e encolheu o corpo por trás dos braços. Sabia que ele não era confiável, e que poderia mata-la se quisesse. Tentou olhar em seus olhos, mas não conseguiu. Sabia que ele a fitava, fixamente. Sentiu-se invadida pelos olhos do youkai, que apesar de não estar olhando diretamente, se recordava bem. Frios, afiados. Não era a primeira vez que se sentia observada por esses olhos.

Era a primeira vez que seu dono se mostrava.

'**O que você quer comigo?' **Perguntou, inflando o peito para não aparecer amedrontada. Não era, no final das contas. Mas apenas quando InuYasha estava por perto...

Ele não respondeu. Não, não havia perdido os sentidos observando-a. Pra começar, não perdia os sentidos nem dormindo. Mas ele tinha que admitir que não havia o que se falar. Eles eram diferentes, distantes, desconhecidos demais para que simples palavras pudesse, por um momento, dar a ilusão que eram iguais. Ele não tinha alucinações tolas sobre um dia estarem juntos.

Sorriu, como raramente fazia. Esse fato era conhecido por Kagome, que ousou erguer seus olhos para com os dele.

'**Nada que você possa me oferecer.' **Disse, pragmático, e logo não estava mais lá.

O som de galhos se rompendo atravessou a floresta, e chegou aos ouvidos de Kagome. InuYasha saía do meio das folhas, arfante, com a Tetsusaiga em punho.

'**_Onde... ele está?'_** Arfou, aproximando-se e olhando para todos os lados.

Kagome olhou-o nos orbes dourados. Tão dourados quanto às que a invadiram minutos atrás, mas vazias. Suspirou. Aquele olhar brilhava por certas vezes, mas não era para ela. Balançou os ombros, indiferente.

'**...Quem?'** Limitou-se a dizer. Ignorou os argumentos de InuYasha, que voltava para dentro da floresta.

Parou. Olhou para os lados, sem um interesse aparente.

Mas encontrou o interesse.

Sesshoumaru estava longe. Longe e contra o vento. De pé, sobre uma pedra na outra margem do largo rio, com seus cabelos brancos dançando as suas costas. Distante o bastante para InuYasha não nota-lo. Perto o bastante para que ela sentisse seu olhar penetrante sobre si.

Ela sorriu. E deu a ele o par de olhos que ele tanto queria, inconscientemente. Atrapalhou-se ao ouvir o grito de InuYasha, pedindo para que se apressasse. Saiu em disparada, por pouco não tropeçando numa pedra.

Ele começou a seguir o cheiro de Rin, que provavelmente já havia acordado. O peso do olhar amendoado ainda lhe dava conforto. Peso? Toque. Era invejoso, afinal. Sentiu-se o irmão recalcado que desejava o que o outro possuía, e concordava com essa sensação. InuYasha não sabia manejar aquela espada, e não sabia cuidar da jovem...

Humpf, recalcado. Não haviam desculpas para quere-la. O irmão a amava, sabia. Ele não podia dar a ninguém a lição de demonstrar seus sentimentos.

'**Olha, ele voltou!'** Rin exclamou, levantando-se de súbito, e recebendo-o com um largo sorriso. Ele deveria retribuir, mas a cota de um sorriso por ano já estava cheia.

O youkai réptil choramingava palavras desconexas, a menina girava os olhos e brigava quando parte da história que ele contava a envolvia, com falsas verdades. Ele tomou as rédeas de Aaun e continuou andando, com o resto do grupo discutindo às suas costas. Sim, ele era um mentiroso. Da pior espécie. Ele imaginava sim o dia em que aquele olhar perdido nas marolas seria somente seu, sem que um grito os mudasse de foco. Ele saberia esperar. Esperaria o tempo necessário, e não desistiria tão facilmente. Não era do tipo que era pego pelo acaso, assim como também não era o que se contentava em somente imaginar alguma coisa. O tempo é falho, e a vida confusa. Uma hora o destino ia acabar se descuidando. E ocorreria outra ocasião como esta. E eles não pareceriam tão distantes.

_Se soubesse o que me vem à mente,_

_vida, paixão, ódio, morte.._

_saberia também que meu único refúgio,_

_seria desfrutar de teu toque._

_Às vezes, mesmo nos desentendendo,_

_e sem partilharmos do mesmo idioma,_

_busco uma saída, que nos faça raciocinar,_

_para que não façamos outras coisas,_

_exceto nos amar_

_Distantes..._

_estão nossos corpos..._

_nossas faces..._

_nossos lábios..._

_mas nunca distantes.._

_estarão nossos corações._


End file.
